dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Corn Farm Event
Corn Farm Event is a timed battle against marauders. The event takes place near a farm at sunset. The farm has a makeshift balcony reinforced with sandbags and a huge pile of large blue supply boxes wrapped with duct tape serves as the barricade to the entrance. Motorcycles are parked to the side of the barn. Another farm and a weather vale appear in the background. The main goal is to destroy the barricade built by marauders as much as possible. Each time the barricade is destroyed, its level goes up by one, increasing its health points, the amount of marauders appearing with each wave, and the quality of items dropped. A marauder defends the farm with a light machine gun from the balcony, covering the entire battlefield with a constant bullet spray, and with grenades, which he throws occasionally. Each Corn Farm session lasts 13 minutes – after the time ends, the player's attempt will be completed by the sudden destruction of their bus. In addition, if the player goes idle for too long, their vehicle will get destroyed either, kicking them out of the event, although still rewarding them with found upgrade items and keeping the kill count. The high score is based on the amount of marauders players manage to kill during the event. Zombie kills do not count and marauders killed by zombies don't count either. Enemy Information Marauders Enemies appear in small waves: # 1 Crazy, 4 Naked; # 2 Lubber; # 3 Crazy; # 1 Rifleman, 1 Biker; Waves stay the same throughout the entire event. Gunner Stats Cap value is equal to Gunner's stats at barricade's level 20. * Instead of increasing with every level, damage starts to increase only from level 9. Notes *Gunner's grenades can harm/kill other marauders. *Zombies can attack and destroy the barricade. *Wave intervals stay the same on all levels. **Enemies will come out with a delay if the player manages to destroy the barricade too fast. *All units in the player's deck are prepared from the beginning. Strategy See: Corn Farm Event/Strategies. Rewards *Destroyed barricades drop upgrade items: **Wave 1-8: 1-3 Tier 1. **Wave 9-14: 1-3 Tier 2. **Wave 15-19: 1-3 Tier 3. **Wave 20+: 1-2 Tier 3. * One military case is rewarded for killing a total of 150 marauders as a personal goal. * Top 100 players receive 10 military cases by the end of the event. * Top 200 players receive 1,500 coins by the end of the event. * All other participants receive 500 coins by the end of the event. Trivia * Before update 2.8.2, Corn Farm Event used to be a true endless event, ending only when the bus was destroyed by marauders. Items would also not return for destroyed barricade levels reached in previous attempts. * In the past, there was a glitch that made the game crash after reaching level 20 barricade. ** It was also possible to crash the game from having too many units at once, where the amount of activity occurring all at once could cause an error, losing any progress towards the leaderboard and even items. *** It's still possible to crash the app this way, but a much greater amount of units is needed for this to happen, and the cause is not a bug but the player's smartphone/emulator's RAM being overloaded. * The description of the event refers to the marauders as "bandits." * Robber is the only missing marauder in this event. Gallery promo_corn_farm.png|Corn Farm promo teaser. Category:Event Category:Marauders